Amazing How Things Change
by artigiano
Summary: It's amazing how things change. Sequel to Here Today, Gone Tomorrow.


**AN: I still don't own them, but if somebody would like to give them as a gift... :)**

**Well, here is the long awaited sequel to "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow", so I hope it's what you were waiting for! **

**Pairing: Obviously, Booth and Brennan! **

* * *

"Seeley, if you don't stop right now, you're going to wake the baby." Temperance Booth said sternly. At the moment, he was tickling their daughter, which was causing her to yell and scream, which was causing their newborn son to wake up. Normally, waking up Mitch wouldn't have been a bad thing, but Temperance had just gotten him to sleep.

"Fine, fine." He stopped, looking to his three-year-old daughter with mock seriousness. "Whitney, we have to stop playing now before we wake up your brother." Whitney nodded her head solemnly.

"Okay, Daddy." Whitney got up from her place on the floor and ran to her mother. "Mommy, can I have a cookie?" Temperance laughed.

"Not now, sweetheart, dinner's almost ready."

Booth watched as his wife and daughter talked. He was amazed at how just four years ago, Temperance Brennan was a workaholic, who never wanted to get married and have kids. Now, Temperance Booth was married and a mother of two. It was amazing the things that could happen.

When Temperance had found out that David at cheated on her, Booth had been the one that comforted her. They had started dating that week, and were engaged barely six months later. Now they were married, with a daughter and a four-month old son. It still amazed Booth after all this time. Who knew that Temperance was mother material?

"Seeley!" Booth looked up to see that Temperance had an annoyed expression on her face, and realized that she must have been talking to him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes, the annoyed look already fading. She heaved her daughter into her arms and walked towards her husband. As she did so, said husband looked both of them over. Temperance, of course, was just as beautiful as ever. Her features were still as striking as they were the day that he met her. The icy blueness of her eyes was still deep enough that Booth drowned in it every day, and her auburn locks circled her face in the same pattern as always. She was still losing some of her weight that was gained during her pregnancy, but she was still skinny as ever.

His daughter was almost a spitting imagine of his mother, except for the fact that she had her father's eyes. Her red hair was curly, and it too framed her round face. Her brown eyes showed Booth an intelligence that he had only seen in the eyes of his wife. Whitney was a petite child, much like her brother.

Born at only six pounds, Mitch was an adorable baby. Right now, his eyes were a sharp blue, with dark brown eye brows and light brown hair. He was a generally happy baby, and hardly ever cried. The only downside was that he never seemed to sleep.

"I said that I need your help in the kitchen." Seeley nodded, and pulled himself up from the floor. As he stood up, he kissed Temperance on the lips, only pulling away when Whitney started to squirm away.

"Daddy, you're squishing me!" Booth chuckled, plucking his daughter from Temperance's arms.

"Squishing you am I?" He placed a kiss on her cheek. "So sorry, Princess." He said, using his pet name for his daughter.

"Daddy, don't call me that. My name is Whitney." Booth laughed again, and then looked at Temperance. "She really is her mother's daughter, isn't she Bones?" They both laughed, remembering the times when Temperance had told Booth almost the same thing. _Don't call me Bones. My name is Temperance. _Funny, how over the years she had stopped saying that and had slowly become accustomed to the name. Whitney was confused. "Daddy, why'd you call Mommy _Bones? _That isn't her name, you know."

Both Temperance and Booth laughed again. Setting his daughter down to play with her toys, he told her, "Because that's her name, at least to me."

If anything, Whitney just looked more confused. "Whatever Daddy- you're just being silly."

* * *

As Temperance finished cooking dinner, she marveled on her life. It was amazing that before she had met Seeley, she had never gone out, never done anything fun. But then…

He had come into her life and turned everything upside down. He took her out and showed her the world. He became her friend, her confidant, her lover. He was everything that she needed, and she was amazed at how much he had changed her. After coming back from maternity leave from her first child, Temperance had totally rearranged her work schedule. She was home at 6:00, in time to make dinner and put Whitney to bed. Something like that had never happened before.

Even Angela had noted how much she was different. She joked that she saw Brennan more now than she did before she got married. And it was true- she went out of the office more, went out to lunch, to dinner once in a while, and even to a club a few days a month. It was amazing how much Booth had turned her into a homebody.

She thought about how many of her friends' lives had changed as well. Shortly after Booth and she had gotten engaged, Angela and Jack had started dating. They had attended the wedding a month ago.

Zack's life had also changed. He was now Temperance's partner of shorts; he worked beside her, not as an assistant, but as another doctor. He shared the workload with her, and had really helped the Jeffersonian when Temperance had left for her second pregnancy. Of course, Booth and she still worked together, as liaisons, and Booth even worked with Zack sometimes too. Angela and Hodgins were a part of the team, and things were running smoothly. Temperance loved her life.

"Bones, sweetheart, you're going to burn the chicken if you don't stop the stove." Temperance started from where she was, realizing that she had completely spaced out.

"Oh, sorry." She turned off the burners, and helped her husband finish setting the table. After they were done, Booth wrapped her arms around Temperance's waist, pulling her close.

"I love you, Temperance Booth." He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. It still wowed her that after all these years he could still make her go weak at the knees.

"I love you too, Seeley Booth." He smiled down at her, and played another kiss on her lips. Their tongues battled, as they always did, for dominance, and Temperance- as usual- won. He twirled her around, so that she was facing him, and continued their kiss.

"Eeeew!" A squeal came from the doorway, and they looked to see Whitney standing at the door with wide eyes. "Stop it, that's gross!" Temperance looked at her husband and kissed him once more on the lips. Whitney made one more exclamation of disgust and flew from the room.

Temperance laughed for the third time that evening. "You know, once upon a time, I would have said the same thing. That is was _so _gross to kiss you. But, it's amazing how things change."

* * *

**The end:) Good? Bad? So horrible you're willing to throw rotten vegetables at me? ;) Tell me what you think! **

**Charlotte**


End file.
